Charmed: A Witch's Tail (Part 2)
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Julian McMahon; Dorian Gregory | previous = "A Witch's Tail (Part 1)" | next = "Happily Ever After" }} "A Witch's Tail (Part 2)" is the second episode of season five of the supernatural drama series Charmed and the ninetieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mel Damski with a teleplay written by Alison Schapker and Monica Breen. It first aired on the WB Network on Sunday, September 22nd, 2002 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included disc one of the Charmed: The Complete Fifth Season DVD collection, which was produced by Paramount Home Entertainment and first released in Region 1 format on June 6th, 2006. It is also included on disc twenty-five of the Charmed: The Complete Series boxset collection, which was released on November 18th, 2008. * This episode is production code number 4301090. * Actress Holly Marie Combs receives an "As Piper" credit in the main cast line-up. * Parts One and Two of the "A Witch's Tail" storyline both aired on the same night, back-to-back. * Teleplay writer Monica Owusu-Breen is credited as Monica Breen in this episode. * This is the seventh episode of Charmed directed by Mel Damski. It is his first episode from season five of the series. He directs fourteen episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Womb Raider". His next episode is "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun". * This is the seventh episode of Charmed with Monica Breen as a writer. It is her first episode from season five of the series. She writes ten episodes of the series in total. She previously wrote "We're Off to See the Wizard". Her next episode is "Sam I Am". * This is the seventh episode of Charmed with Alison Schapker as a writer. It is her first episode from season five of the series. She writes ten episodes of the series in total. She previously wrote "We're Off to See the Wizard". Her next episode is "Sam I Am". Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "A Witch's Tale". The word play of "tail" refers to the tail of a mermaid, which Phoebe Halliwell possesses in this episode. Quotes * Paige Matthews: Hey, no touch. I don't want you or my unborn niece around that. You shouldn't be inhaling all this smoke when you're pregnant, anyway. * Piper Halliwell: Ah, Paige, you're such a worry wart. .... * Paige Matthews: What are you mixing up here anyway? * Piper Halliwell: Oh, a little burdock root and some eye of newt. * Paige Matthews: What? You're never, ever supposed to mix those two things together. That is a volatile combination...You know, you ought to be more careful. * Piper Halliwell: Hey, a good plan violently executed this week is better than a perfect plan executed next week. That's Patton. * Paige Matthews: Why are you quoting Patton? .... * Nancy O'Dell: Gosh, I am so sorry. Your sister said we were doing the interview in the bathroom. * Phoebe Halliwell: Well that should have been your first clue that my sister sprang from the shallower end of the gene pool. * Piper Halliwell: Oh, come on Phoebe. You wanted fame, go ahead and grab it. Carpe diem. * Phoebe Halliwell: Don't mention carp around me please. * Piper Halliwell: I am doing you a favor. People will think you're bold and daring. What's better then a celebrity who wants to do an interview in the nude. .... * Paige Matthews: Oh yeah, you don't know. * Piper Halliwell: I don't know what? * Paige Matthews: Well, I didn't wanna make you mad, you getting so panicky and all. * Piper Halliwell: Yes we've established. I was a spineless coward in the face of evil, now what don't I know? See also External Links * * * * * * ----